The present invention relates to a radiator with thin fins, and also relates to a method for manufacturing this particular type of radiator. The method includes steps of forming thin fins and spacers with metal sheets having high coefficient of heat transmission, spacing the fins alternately with the spacers and riveting them together to form an assembly, and grinding a bottom of the assembly to remove unevenness thereof. The radiator so produced includes a plurality of thin fins within a reduced area to create largely increased contact surface with air and thereby enables quick radiation of heat.
It is known that a chip 1 (see FIG. 9) used, for example, in a computer would produce large amount of heat when it operates. To radiate the large amount of heat produced by the chip 1 to maintain normal operation of the chip 1, it is a common practice to associate a radiator with the chip 1. Conventionally, such radiator is formed from extruded aluminum. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of such conventional radiator 20. As can be seen from FIG. 1, the radiator 20 mainly includes a flat base 201 and a plurality of radiating ribs 202 vertically extended from and parallelly spaced on a top of the base 201. The radiator 20 is associated with the chip 1 by flatly attaching the base 201 to a top of the chip 1, so that heat produced by the chip 1 during operation thereof is absorbed by the base 201 and quickly transmitted to the a plurality of ribs 202. The ribs 202 provide large contacting surfaces with air to enable quick and continuous radiating of heat into the air via the surfaces of the ribs 202, so that the chip 1 is able to continue normal operation thereof without the risk of having a rising temperature.
As mentioned above, the radiator 20 is formed from aluminum extrusion. The ribs 202 on the top of the base 201 have a thickness that is restricted by the die through which aluminum material is extruded to form the radiator. It is currently impossible to make the ribs 202 of the extruded aluminum radiator 20 to have a very small thickness to increase the number of ribs 202 that may be provided on the base 201. The radiator 20 therefore provides only limited surfaces for contacting with air. This fact also inevitably causes the radiator 20 to have only limited radiating performance. Moreover, when the radiator 20 is to be used on a large heat-producing area, it is necessary to cut new dies having increased dimensions in order to extrude more aluminum material to form an enlarged radiator 20. The cost for cutting the new and large dies would adversely increase the cost of the radiator 20.
It is therefore desirable to develop a radiator that eliminates the drawbacks existing in the conventional ribbed radiator formed from extruded aluminum.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a radiator having a plurality of thin fins and therefore providing largely increased contacting surface with air to enable accelerated radiating of heat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide radiator that has a plurality of thin fins and can be used with a radiator fan to achieve enhanced radiating effect.
The radiator with thin fins is manufactured in the following steps: forming a plurality of thin fins and spacers by punching metal sheets of high coefficient of heat transmission into predetermined shapes, spacing said thin fins alternately with said spacers and binding them into an assembly with a plurality of rivets extended through holes separately formed near lower end at predetermined positions, and grinding a bottom of the assembly to remove unevenness thereof. The radiator manufactured in this method may include increased number of fins within a limited area to create largely increased contact surface with air and thereby enables quick radiation of heat produced by, for example, a chip associated with the radiator.